The Physical Intimacy Conundrum
by ShamyBabboos
Summary: After Prom, Amy wants to push her limits with Sheldon. Will he shy away? Or does Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper have his own plans for intimacy? Pure smut. Shamy two-parter!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! So this is a quick two-parter story which doesn't have a whole lot of plot, but I was itching to write smut, and smut I have written! I was torturing my tumblr followers with teasers all week!**

**The Vehicle Collision Alterant will be updated in time as well, I'm about half way done with chapter 4! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little two-parter!**

* * *

><p>Amy's had orgasms before. In fact, she's had at least one hundred and twenty eight by the means of science alone. She's had small ones, intense ones, long-lasting orgasms and even orgasms that eluded her in late-night throws of sexual frustration. However, she had never had an orgasm by means of a man. She's obviously wanted one of course and she believed Sheldon was fully capable of such, but sadly she would just have to patient for that one. Often enough however, she would imagine what it would be like to have him touch her; to caress her in places that no other had caressed her and make her ache and moan as her body released its tension into a swirling tidal wave of ecstasy and lust. Frustratingly though, those sorts of fantasies would end up with her face in her pillow and hand tucked away inside her underwear to get the release she needed.<p>

And it happened to be one of those nights.

Slowly, she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her underwear until she inhaled sharply as she grazed her hardened nub in a divine tease. Torturously so, she rubbed in circles at her pouting flesh, causing her fingers to slicken with her own lubricant as she lost herself in her fantasy. Sheldon. Sheldon touching her like she's doing now, Sheldon pleasuring her like no one ever has as she then dipped her fingers lower to her center.

She slipped her fingers inside her then and pushed them until she reached the treasure, caressing the spot that made her a quivering shell of desire and impatience as her palm grazed the swollen ball of nerves which each thrust of her fingers. Her free hand reached for the bed sheets as she pulled on them for purchase, toes curling now as she felt her body crash. She felt that all-over warming sensation in her core, rushing out to invade her very being until it spilled, causing her body to convulse; her back arched and toes curling until they turned white as she released.

"Oh, oh! Sheldon!" Screaming as her orgasm shook her to the very core as she tossed her head back before slowly falling limp against her sheets in a puddle of satisfaction. It was _definitely _one of those nights again. Another night of her coming home sexually frustrated after visiting Sheldon for date night. It would happen once a week, maybe twice and up until now she could manage. She had Gerard: her faithful toothbrush, plus a lovely new contraption that she had bought on her first visit into an 'adult' store with Penny and Bernadette, and of course her experienced fingers had rarely failed her.

But as she lay there, sated and panting as her body calmed, her mind began to drift as it came to the single, heart-pounding revelation: things were changing.

She came to that moment of truth just days after their Prom. It wasn't his 'I love you' that made it clear to her that her once thought-of-being asexual boyfriend had desires, though it certainly help solidify that fact. In actuality though, it was Penny letting Amy in on Sheldon's secret. He had urges. _Urges_; and that's not all. As told by her flaxen-haired bestie, he was okay with the 'after-Prom ritual' of having sex. That, in Sheldon-speak, he would be happy to mate with her if given the chance.

She was obviously wondering as to why he hadn't followed through that night, but it was clear as day. He simply wasn't ready mentally, they both knew that. Even the erection he had hid while calming himself in his bedroom that week made it clear that even though he was physically ready– yes, she did in fact see that slight tenting in his pants once he finally opened the door – he wasn't mentally ready. That's not all: Leonard had told her that Sheldon apparently had a condom in his wallet.

She knew it was weird of him to carry his wallet around . . . to the roof . . . where he wouldn't need it.

And yet she was glad that he had realized he wasn't ready because quite frankly, as much as she wanted to have a more physical relationship. She wasn't ready to 'go all the way'. She wanted to go slow with him, to experiment with him and to see what he likes, what he doesn't like and for him to discover what she likes and dislikes. It hit her then, a proposal.

Would Sheldon be willing to be more physical if it was viewed as an experiment? Surely it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Rolling over now, she urged her resting body to move as she lazily stretched for her cell phone to type a message for Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper.

_"Doctor Cooper. I have a proposal for an experiment. Would you like to meet for lunch?" . . . _

"A physical experiment?" He repeated as he nervously tapped at his cup of tea in thought until his gun metal blues shifted to look at her, "And what _exactly_ would that entail?"

"Well Sheldon, knowing you I can understand your apprehension towards people touching you, and you touching others, so the experiment is in your hands. We start with more intimate kissing and once we feel comfortable, we can progress into other forms of physical displays of affection."

"So, more intimate kissing? Like _French_ kissing?"

"Exactly Doctor Cooper." She affirmed as she took a small sip of her Irish Breakfast tea, "And keep in mind, that you are the initiator in this. I will only initiate once you make it clear to me that you are totally comfortable. We are going your pace."

Lost in thought as he eyed the swirling cup of tea in his mug, he couldn't see any down side: The experiment – as Amy put it – would be going his pace, as their relationship always had. It would now just have set stages. Nodding slowly, he looked back up at his brunette vixen.

"So there's no set timeline?"

Nodding, she answered, "Correct."

"No deadline?"

"Affirmative."

"My pace?"

"Positive, Doctor Cooper."

Quirking his lips in more thought, he nodded more so to signify his answer, "Very well, Doctor Fowler. Though if I find it abhorrent in anyway what so ever, I hold my right to stop the experiment immediately."

"Alright," She agreed as she sipped at her tea before mumbling, "but I highly doubt that'll happen." It was silent enough, however, his questioning gaze made her well-aware that he had heard. Upon looking at his darkened – almost seductive – eyes, it was confirmed.

Now that he had full permission, Sheldon Cooper's urges were awakened.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three Weeks Later<em>**

_"Good Lord, that vixen!"_

He was hot. So incredibly hot. It wasn't even summer time, and here he was, only in his underwear as he tossed and turned in his bed; squirming with what would only be defined as a Vulcan-like bloodlust. He knew exactly the reason to: Amy Farrah Fowler. Her and that damned experiment. Rolling onto his stomach, he held back a wince as his weight pressed against his throbbing manhood as he closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to calm himself with Kolinahr.

_"Thank you for dinner again, Amy" He thanked as he slung his messenger back over his shoulder before his hands went to her waist. _

_"You're welcome." She replied. Her voice was shaky, Sheldon could tell. Kneading at the flesh of her waist, it became instinct as he leaned in and captured her lips in-between his. She tasted of the white wine she had and he noticed that he only ever enjoyed the alcoholic taste on her lips. Sweet and strong. And just as he was about to pull away from the soft flesh, he couldn't find the strength. Instead he stayed._

_It clicked then, he was ready to trying the first stage in their experiment: Intimate kissing. Nervously, he parted his lips and exposed his tongue to glide across her lips in an experimental tease, causing the softest of moans to leave her lips and after that, he started to come undone._

_ Instinct had taken over with the firm push of his tongue into her mouth, causing an even more prominent moan to escape and he swore that it was the most amazing thing he had ever heard on this earth. Not even the soft melodic sounds of her harp could compare._

_Much to his, and by the look of it, Amy's surprise he didn't pull away, he didn't shudder, he only craved more. And more was what he got, stepping forward he led her backwards to the couch until he could feel her hit the arm rest. The taste of her tongue, the soft sounds she emitted, it was simply sublime as his hands could only roam her body until they came to rest at the slope of her buttocks. Groaning himself, he ravished in the firm muscle under his palm as he squeezed and she arched against him, pressing her body against him as a thigh rubbed him, causing him to pull away._

_Gulping now, he pulled away further in order to gain control of his body. There was no question that she had just felt him, hard and ready, against her leg._

_"I um . . . apologize. I got out of control. . ." He whispered, refusing to look her in the eye._

_"Sheldon," Looking up ever so slightly, he saw that she was in a similar state: flushed and breathless, "Don't be sorry." _

_"Why? I practically pounced on you like a wild animal." He scolded himself before looking back down, silently thankful that his erection had begun to go down to avoid even more embarrassment. _

_"Because I . . . I liked it. A lot." _

Kolinahr certainly wasn't helping either. Instead it brought him back to what had happened only hours ago, causing the problem at the apex of his thighs to throb to the point of being agonizingly painful. Rolling back over onto his stomach, he fought against himself. The urge to 'take care of himself' was strong, much stronger than he had ever felt during the random bouts of morning wood or even while thinking of her in that Prom dress. In fact, he hadn't touched himself in a while and, come to think of it, he figured that it would be okay, just this once.

He would give in to her ruse, just this once.

Kicking the blanket off, he sat up to turn his bedside lamp on and rested against his headboard before looking down at the ever-throbbing bulge between his legs. Nervously, he slid his hand into his briefs' opening and he inhaled sharply, shaking slightly as he took hold and gently flicked his erection out of his briefs. As if by instinct he looked around even though he knew he was entirely alone; Leonard was at Penny's and obviously they wouldn't be back until morning.

_'I've done this before. . .' _He coaxed silently to himself. _'It's normal.'_ His hand moved then with gentle strokes starting from the base until he stopped at the sensitive head, causing a strangled moan to escape his lips. Continuing his torturous pace he tilted his head back, enraptured by the short waves of pleasure he was giving himself. His aegean blues closed, his teeth bit into his plump lower lip as he quickened; his stomach muscle tightening and relaxing in tandem with the ever-growing waves of pleasure until his hips bucked into his now stationary hand.

Shamelessly, he imagined her. His striking brunette vixen, her pleasuring him and him returning the favor for her. Hearing her moan his name, imagining her beneath him in a completely enraptured state as they joined together in the most intimate of ways. He felt it coming now, quickly and without a second thought he reached for the tissues at his bedside before covering himself as he released, his cock pulsing and tightening to expel his warmth as only one word left his lips; the name of the woman in his fantasies.

"Amy . . . Oooh . . ."

Seconds passed until he was stable again. Shuddering with distaste, he wadded the tissue and discarded it before grabbing a couple more and cleaning up any remnants. Looking down, he sighed in relief as he saw his member return to its normal state before he tucked it back into his briefs and pulled the blankets back up and over his body. The heat in his blood had cooled. He could finally sleep.

And yet, his body still refused.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me!"<p>

Amy, smiling widely, could only shake her head at her blonde best friend. She wasn't joking. Not in the slightest.

"So you're telling _me_ that Sheldon starting making out with you?!" Penny questioned, an eyebrow cocked in skepticism as her fingers squeezed at her knees with the urge to smack something close by from the news.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! Not only that," She paused to add dramatic effect as she flipped her hair with the flick of her wrist, "he had a erection. A raging one." She definitely wasn't lying, he had one. His genitals, in fact, were functional and from what she could feel, they were going to be very aesthetically pleasing.

"Amy you dirty girl!" Penny squealed as she finally released a powerful slap onto her couch's armrest, "Did you guys . . . you know?"

"Get any further?" Amy inquired before Penny nodded in confirmation, "Oh, no! I don't think he's nearly ready for that yet." She sputtered as her cheeks flashed a bright shade of pink.

"Well, you did say you're little . . . experiment thingy was under his control right?"

Tentatively, Amy nodded, "Y-yeah, and?"

"And did he not initiate a very heated make-out session with you?" Thinking, Amy's lip twisted in thought before her mouth stretched into a smile.

"I supposed."

"Then maybe, just maybe, it's time for you to test your limits." Penny pressured as she gave a playful wink, her hazel eyes flashing mischievously.

"How so?" She was curious now, what trick did her flaxen-haired companion have up her sleeve. The smirk on her lips definitely hinted to Amy that whatever Penny had planned, it was good.

"Let's just call it gentle persuasion, Ames."

Walking up the stairs to her apartment, Amy felt so alive. After a full day of persuasion from her best friend and a quick trip to a costume store, she felt worthy of her title of 'vixen'. On top of her world, queen of her domain. She now knew exactly what she should do. However, it needed Sheldon's full cooperation and that thought alone left her crestfallen.

This would be much harder than she originally thought, but then it clicked in her head. Sheldon was a man. He had sexual desires just like the lot of them. And maybe, if she really tried, she would rile her 'sexy praying mantis' up enough for him to play along. And she knew exactly how to do it; it made her core heat up just thinking about the possibilities. To hell with the experiment, it's time for her to initiate.

She felt ridiculous now as she thought back; back when she had worn a Catholic school girl outfit. That wasn't Sheldon. And though he had gulped, the very same gulp she had seen from him the night before, she knew better. If she really wanted to get him going, if she really wanted to be desired. She'd have to dress to his liking and after some clever research, she knew she made the right choice.

_'Okay _Uhura_, time to turn on your inner Goddess.' _Encouraging herself, she picked up her phone and read the time. Six in the evening, Sheldon would be at her door step in an hour and that gave her plenty of time to get ready as she waltzed into her room with a shopping back in tow.

Stripping down, she pulled the red fabric out of the bag, running the pad of her thumb across the embellished 'Lieutenant' patch. . .

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should turn around, Leonard." Sheldon suggested nervously, his throat becoming dry at the sheer thought of being alone with Amy after what had transpired the evening before.<p>

"What?!" Glancing at the taller man beside him, he began to worry, "Is everything okay with you and Amy?"

"I'm not sure." Sheldon answered honestly as he fidgeted in the car seat, unwilling to go further into the conversation.

"Did you guys fight?"

"No . . ."

"Then what is it, Buddy?" Encouraged Leonard, his tone getting more concerned than it had been.

"Well . . . I'm nervous."

". . . About?"

"We did what you call 'making out' last night." He stated bluntly, almost exasperated.

"And that's bad?" Leonard questioned, his tone sarcastic which caused Sheldon to glare at it him until his face fell.

"Yes. I mean . . . no? I'm at a loss," Gulping as he thought of how to explain the feelings he had, "I've just . . . never felt like this before."

"Felt what before?" Leonard pressed, a smirk twitching to replace the frown he had once worn.

Sighing he gave in, "Sexual arousal."

Smiling as his eyes remained on the road ahead, he gave a congratulatory nudge to Sheldon's shoulder, "You dog!"

"Oh please Leonard, I am not a 'dog.' Besides, it's Amy fault." Glaring now, he pouted as he looked out of the passenger window, they were only a couple blocks from her apartment building.

"Her fault, huh?"

"Exactly. If it wasn't for her and her 'experiment', I wouldn't be reduced to a shell of testosterone and sexual frustration."

"Did you not want to make out with her?"

"Well . . . no, I did. I started it."

"And did she not say that it was in your control?"

"Well I-"

"_And_ might I point out that you were the one who started kissing her in the first place!" Groaning, already mentally exhausted by his short friend, he glared.

"And your point, Leonard?" He growled as Leonard slowed to a stop in front of her building.

"My point is to take it easy! Just go with the flow and if it's the right time, you'll know." At that Sheldon rolled his eyes as he left the car, mumbling to him.

"'if it's the right time I'll know', such malarkey." And with that he slammed the car door shut and made his way inside.

Making his way to her apartment, he did his signature three-timed knock and waited. And waited and there was still no sign of Amy. Raising his hand to the door again, he was surprised to see the door open and looking down, he was even more shocked to see Lieutenant Nyota Uhura waiting for him.

"A-Amy!?" He gulped again as he looked her up and down slowly. '_This woman's gonna kill me'_. She was stunning. Beautiful; so much so that she could put Nichelle Nichols to shame. Her shapely legs, accented by knee-high boots were covered in sheer black tights. Her skin glowed next to the red of the uniform dress and it matched the blush that was painted on her face. Her face. Her beautiful face was what sealed the deal for him; her hair was up in a bun-like style that exposed her neck and made Sheldon's mouth water.

"Why are you, I mean, not that I don't like it but- why are you . . ."

"I just felt like dressing up is all." Was her answer as she turned back into her apartment as Sheldon mesmerizingly followed her, his eyes going from the back of her neck to her firm rear, accentuated by the short – almost too short – dress she was wearing.

_''Dressing up', more like trying to be the death of me . . .'_

"Amy, wait." He sputtered as Amy turned on her short-heeled boots, "Before we go any further, I- I'm not ready for full-on coitus." He admitted, his face contorting in worry and Amy's features softened in understanding.

"I know that, Sheldon." She replied, matter-of-factly as she walked over to him, bright emeralds boring into his soul and washed away any trace amount of anxiety. "I just, figured," his breath hitched as she paused, her jade eyes looking down in thought before she perked back up again, "well, I've been doing some research and, in all honesty, I'm not ready for sex either." Sighing with relief, Sheldon nodded.

"Good, but, uhm, I am open to other factors of physical contact that I might want to try. If you'll let me, of course."

"I'd like that, Doctor Cooper." She smiled at him then and they both felt the tension in the room diminish.

Cautiously removing his shoulder bag, he looked at his shorter "So uh, where to now?"

"Sheldon," she cautioned, "don't try to rush things, just . . . go with the flow." Smiling, she continued to glide to the kitchen to open the fridge and grab two bottles of Yoo-Hoo.

"So you want us to . . .?" He was still lost. Cocking an eyebrow, his eyes followed her around until she slumped into the couch in exasperation.

"Sheldon," she started, her tone soft as if she was trying to hold back annoyance, "just, let us enjoy each other company and see where things go."

* * *

><p>And enjoy each other's company they did. Amy had no idea how it started or how it even led up to this point in time but, here she was. Lying on her couch with Sheldon on top of her as he assaulted her neck with his lips and tongue. Moaning now, she arched to Sheldon's touch as his large hands scaled up and down her waist in a torturous tease until they stop just short of the dress's hem. She then felt this thumbs playing with the dress, coaxing him, she bucked slightly until his hands stopped. Did she over step?<p>

It was only the feeling of his thumbs hooking onto the fabric that calmed her fear as he lifted the dress up further now as he exposed her apex. He pulled away then and studied her neck and she swore that she saw a small smile creep on his lips as he admired the hickey he had just given her. His face fell suddenly as he noticed his hands at her hips, the red fabric lifted to expose her.

"I'm sorry I-I'm not ready for sex." He admitted again, his eyes however disobeyed as the pupils became engorged, "But I-I do want to try something."

"And what would that be?" She sat up slightly as Sheldon leaned back onto his knees and she had to fight for self-control as the urge to look at the large bulge at his pants became unbearable.

"Just, trust me on this." He stood then and offered his hand to her which she accepted nervously as he began leading her into her own bedroom. Once there, he directed her to sit and she obeyed patience as he sat beside her and bit his lips nervously.

"Sheldon, whatever you're thinking we don't have to do." She whispered in an attempted to comfort him.

"I want to though. I think I'm ready and I-," He choked, "I was uhm, doing research these past couple of weeks in order to understand the stages of our 'experiment' as you call it and what I found is that couples can usually …" he cleared his throat then, "pleasure each other in ways that doesn't include the actual act of coitus."

"Are you suggesting that we engage in," She took the time to think, was this happening? Was Sheldon really suggesting … "F-foreplay?"

"Essentially, yes…"

"Hoo." It was definitely happening, without a doubt in Amy's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! Sorry for such the delay! Here is part two of two!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'<em>This is really happening? Sheldon and I . . . naked . . . in bed together!'<em>

"Hoo?" His lip twisted in confusion then until Amy was able to shake herself out of her daze.

"Well it's just that, you don't like touching." She started in honesty, "I mean, most touching that is. How am I supposed to- . . ."

"Your touch is different." He stuttered as he look her right hand and fumbled with her watch to remove it before he placed it on her nightstand. Looking up at her, he saw that she needed clarification, "I mean that, when you touch me I don't feel the need to shy away and I just . . . I guess you could say that I crave it."

"You do?" She asked for confirmation, Sheldon had truly surprised her lately and this might just be the tip of the iceberg!

"I do." He nodded before she noticed his eyes, dark with lust and misted, "And right now, all I know is that I want to at least try this."

"Alright." She affirmed, her voice cracking ever so slightly as her eyes went to his and they locked. Green to blue, and as in sync as the Earth's rotation to the Sun, they met. Lips collided in a heated, lustful dance that caused Amy's arms to drape limp over his shoulders as he slowly rested her on her back to hover and press into her from above.

His hands were back on her in an instant and began resuming their previous task as his fingers played with the red hem of the dress until he gained the courage to finally slip his hands under the dress, reveling in the warm, soft skin that welcomed him there.

Their tongue collided once more and Amy's soft moan sounded throughout the room as Sheldon's hands found the hem of her tights and experimentally fingered at the translucent fabric. Feeling him pull away, their eyes locked again nervously as Sheldon visibly gulped.

"May I . . . uhm . . ." He spoke, hinting at the black tights that his thumbs were now hooked into. All she could do was nod and kick her boots off as she lifted her rear up slightly as Sheldon drew them down with trembling hands, his heated skin giving her goose bumps as his hands trailed down.

Once they were off, she half-expected Sheldon to fold and gently place them on the edge of the bed, he had other plans and instead dropped them lazily on the floor and just as quickly as the tights hit the floor his mouth was back on hers wasting no time to taste her tongue once more.

With shaky hands, she tentatively reached between their bodies for his belt before she peeled her lips away in silent question. Looking down, his heavily lidded eyed answered her question before he sought out her neck to kiss and tease as she fumbled his belt undone and then paid her attention to his zipper and button.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice raspy as her thumbs mirrored what his had done earlier. Pulling away from her neck, she began searching his navy eyes for answers, she feared he had back down, which she could understand as she was already teetering on the edge with nervousness. It was when he bucked his hips towards her that she knew his answer and she pulled them lower on his legs, stretching her arms until he kicked them off once she could help no further. Looking between his legs now, almost shamelessly, she blushed._ It_ was much more defined under the thin cotton and she couldn't help but already have her hands at the banding of his underwear.

"Not yet." He grabbed at one of her wrists and eased it off of his hips, which she obeyed as she placed the hand on his bicep and nodded. His hands however, had very much in store as they began to slowly shirk up the dress, exposing her stomach, then her ribs and finally her breasts, covered in black and she thanked whatever deity could hear that she had chosen such a sexual undergarment.

He pulled away again and leaned back on his knees as for her to sit up and she complied as he peeled the dress away from her form. Sheldon has seen her naked before, quite a few times in fact. However now that they were in bed, both half naked, it made Amy self-conscious; extremely self-conscious. Covering herself with her arms crossed, she refused to make eye contact with Sheldon.

"Are you okay?" Looking up now, she saw that look of worry on his face and it was obvious that he had noticed her uncertainty.

"It's just that- I mean, I don't exactly have Penny's figure . . . or Bernadette's for that matter . . ." Amy whispered, her emerald orbs still avoiding his until she felt hot hangs on her forearms that gently coaxed her arms to her side to expose her front.

"And you think I like that?" He asked as his upper lip quirked in confusion, his eyes remained slowly attached to her own, relaxing her, "Doctor Fowler, I have to admit that I'm upset that you fail to see how superior your body is?"

"Superior, huh?" She rolled her eyes in derision as her gaze fell back to the edge of the bed.

"That's right. You have a superior body in my opinion." He continued as his large hands sought her body as they rested on her waist, "Feminine curves, proportionate breasts," He began trailing his hands slightly lowly now to caress her lower stomach, causing Amy to flinch slightly as he touched the area she was most shy about, "cute belly," stopping at the curve of her hips, he squeezed them and reveled in the softness, "perfect hips for child-bearing. You're simply . . ." he looked up at her then with a blush, smiling with dark eyes, "beautiful."

"Beautiful?" She teased as a smile crept on her lips, "Doctor Cooper I'm afraid you're turning into a hippy." She slung her arms back around his chest then and pulled him to hover over her yet again. Her shyness of her body disappearing as he smiled along with her.

"You like it when I'm like that." He stated matter-of-factly once more and she could only kiss him in agreement as her hands went from his shoulders to the hems of his t-shirts. Sliding them up slightly, she skirted her hands under to revel and explore the heated skin beneath. He was firm, but there was still softness as her hands went higher up his stomach, trailing across his ribs until her fingers ran across the smattering of chest hair, causing a soft sound to emit from his lips as their tongues entwined.

Nearly off as is, her hands abandoned the warmth of his chest to grab hold of the shirts as she tugged up, causing Sheldon's lips to leave hers as he followed her silent instruction to lift and remove. The shirts, once removed, landed in the same pile as the rest of their clothing before he went to her neck and began to attack it with small, gentle bites on the back of her earlobe down to her collarbone.

Moaning, she closed her eyes and rejoiced the feeling of his hot tongue on her flesh, causing her skin to flush and prickle in excitement as she ran her fingers up along his back. Amy trailed her hands up slowly, taking in every dip, muscle and curve in memory. Clouded with lust, she failed to notice Sheldon's hands creeping up her chest until a large palm laid flat against her breast to squeeze gingerly and causing Amy to moan louder than she had before.

"I'm not hurting you – am I?" He removed his hand there in worry as he studied her face before he looks down at her cloth-covered breasts, making sure he hadn't caused injuring and Amy couldn't help but smile at his naivety.

"No, I'm not hurt Sheldon," She answered as she leaned up on her forearms, jade eyes darkened by a veil of lust and arousal as Amy sat further up to bring her arms behind her with a new courage, unclasping her bra and pulling it away to reveal herself.

"Fascinating . . ." He sat up further then, admiring her near naked form, despite already seeing it a few times before, but like Amy, Sheldon knew that this time was different and with it, came a new beauty and radiance about her. Her breasts, though smaller than her female companions – were perfection in themselves; pert and round with a hardened, rosy bud on each. She was simply exquisite. Realizing the position they were in now at the edge of her bed, Sheldon guided Amy further onto the bed and rested her head above her pillows.

Cautiously, he placed a hand on the bare mound of flesh and squeezed, eliciting the same pleasurable sound to escape her swollen lips. Bringing his second hand up, he mirrored his previous action and studied the woman under him, taking every moan, every tick and every gasp to memory as her nipples hardened further. Leaning close to them as instinct led him, he ran his tongue gently over her left nipple, causing an even stronger reaction from her. A reaction he wanted to cause over and over again.

Amy was in heaven with what was happening. Sheldon was touching her breasts was one thing; now, Sheldon was _suckling_ on them! He was teasing her into a frenzy and she had to wonder if he was as much aware of this fact as she was. She was absolutely writhing now as her hands followed their own path, mapping every muscle, every perfection and imperfection of Sheldon's back until her hands went around to his front to finger at his brief's waistband as they grazed the hardened bulge.

"Mmm. . ." At that, Amy needed to hear more. Feeling bolder, she cupped him through his briefs and he bucked his hips against her, the once subdued moan becoming louder against her chest. Amy bit her lip as she squeezed him and she couldn't have ever imagined how great feeling him would be. Hot to the touch – even under the white cotton – and hard as steel; it made her feel . . . sexy to know that she caused this reaction.

"Amy – Amy. . ." She heard him say as she was pulled from her revelation to look up at his dark eyes, his face flushed as she stopped her awkward squeezing motion.

"Was I doing something wrong?" She asked in self-consciousness as she tried to draw her hand away for it to only be pulled back onto the heated bulge.

"N – no, you didn't . . . Can you . . . keep going?" His tone was hushed as he rested his forehead against hers and sighed deeply as she stroked him lightly. He definitely was enjoying this and she smiled at the small sounds the emitted from his throat.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to see him. Hooking her thumbs in the banding of his briefs, she looked up at him in silent question and he nodded, but not without nestling his face into her neck. Slowly, almost as if led by a drumroll, she drew them down until he could kick them off the rest of the way.

It was difficult to see his erection while he nuzzled into her neck and essentially block her view with his shoulder, but eventually she caught the long awaited glimpse of him. '_Hooo – oooo.' _He was large – though she had no reference to go by – and yet, his erection was proportionate to his body; he was perfection and it took a while for her focus on the task at hand. His face was still against her neck, hot breath tickling her and it occurred to her then that she was the first woman to ever see him in such a state of undress.

"Sheldon," Calling, she gently managed to draw his head up, exposing his reddened face, his eyes misted in shyness and she smiled, hopefully bringing him at ease, "you're amazing."

Smiling now, he kissed her. The touch of his lips against hers was gentler than before; less urgent but just as passionate as Amy reciprocated. Tongues delicately touching as Amy's hand sought his hips while other tentatively took hold of him, causing him to let out a strangled moan through their kiss. His erection felt even better now that it had been freed from its cotton prison and she studied it in her hand. It was still hot, almost feverish and hard, however the skin was soft like velvet.

She moved her hand around him. Starting at the base, she slowly made her way to the head to squeeze and taunt as he moaned into her mouth and bucked his hips slightly in reaction. With that encouragement, she continued as she reveled in Sheldon's hands roaming her body in return. Warm hands seeking, squeezing and pleasing her as they went from her breasts, down to her waist and stopping at the banding of her panties, his thumbs running over the delicate lace edges.

"Oh dear Lord, Amy . . ." He pulled away from her lips to nestle against her forehead with his own as he bit his lip and moaned. Smiling, Amy moved her hand faster around him as his hips matched her motions in a synchronization. He felt it coming, so close. Panting, he forced his eyes open and stopped his thrusts into her hand before it happened. "Amy . . . stop."

She obliged and he lifted his head off her forehead for their eyes to make contact once more, "Was I . . .?" Amy couldn't finished her question in embarrassment and luckily she didn't have to as Sheldon placed a reassuring kiss on her swollen lips.

"No I was just . . . close to, you know." He admitted as he looked away from her once more, only for her hands to grab his face and pull it to look at her once again.

"Let me help you." She encouraged as she used her hands to silently guide him into a resting position on the bed as she settled between his legs, causing Sheldon to turn red.

"Amy, are you sure?" Sitting up on his elbows, he watched her like a hawk as she gently grasped him.

"Do you trust me?"

Without a second thought, he nodded and she began her motions once again, slowly like before but there was a new surge; a power of the goal in mind as he found himself relaxing beneath her touch. His pleasure spiked quickly – having not been enough time for him to calm down – and he soon began to buck with her hand with abandon as he was awash in a wave of ecstasy that came all too quickly.

"Amy – Amy . . ." He warned but it was too late, he was seized by a powerful orgasm that caused him to shiver and moan as his erection pulsed within her hand, spurts of warmth coating her hand and wrist. Once he calmed down, he reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh dear Lord. Amy. I am so sor - . . ."

"Don't. I liked it" She had a smile on her face as she clumsily left the bed to clean up. Blinking and trying to calm himself, Sheldon reclined further onto Amy's bad, shaken and in a daze as he attempted to analyze what had just happened. Amy had given him an orgasm. Amy. _His girlfriend_. Swallowing hard, he let it sink it. She had given him so much pleasure; she touched him in his most private of areas and yet, he liked it. His orgasm was prove of that, but now as Amy walked back into the bedroom with a few tissues in hand, he wanted to return the favor.

"Thank you . . ." Smiling weakly, he took the tissues and cleaned any escaping drops off himself before tossing it in the waste bin nearby. It was then that Amy crawled back into bed and hovered over him to kiss and invade his mouth with her tongue in a languid dance until she pulled away and noticed the sleepiness in his eyes.

Smiling with understanding, she sat up and draped an arm across her breasts to cover herself as sudden shyness crept, "Want me to take you home?"

"But aren't I supposed to . . .?" Blushing, he hinted at her body, silently tell her his plans for reciprocation.

"Sheldon, you're tired," She began as she picked up their discarded clothing before handing Sheldon his, "We can always . . . you know, come back to it another time." Smiling, she walked to her hamper to dispose of her tights, bra and dress before bringing Sheldon's clothes to him. Shyly, she went to her closet to pick out some clothes.

Looking over, she noticed that he had only put his own briefs on. He sat frozen now. Hands in his lap and his eyes seeking hers. "Is everything okay, Sheldon?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

She swore her heart stopped right there.

"W – what?"

He tilted his head and twisted his lip in confusion, "Amy is your state of arousal messing with your hearing? I swear you women and your estrogen-filled - . . ."

"No, I heard you!" She waved her hand in the air as if swatting at an invisible bee before crossing her arms in defense to cover her modesty once more, "I just, never expected to hear it from you."

Sheldon twisting in the bed to face her, "I just figured that we're both tired. I certainly don't want to go home and be bombarded with questions from Leonard and his fiancée."

'_Good point. . .' _She figured, and she nodded her response, she'd rather not question his spontaneity.

"I take it you'd like to sleep on the couch?" She assumed as she opened her closet to grab a blanket, still mostly naked and she couldn't help but smirk as she felt his eyes watch her every move.

"I uhm – was kind of wanting to sleep with you?" She turned around then and looked at him with confusion as the blanket dropped to the floor haphazardly as he explained, "I figured we could . . . cuddle, or some sort. I feel as though I need to be close to you right now."

"Are you . . . sure?" _'Don't argue, Fowler!' _He nodded his answer and she automatically felt her blood boil with the endless possibilities of what may happen. Sheldon in the same bed as her – albeit, sleeping – but why would she complain? This is huge on the 'Sheldon Cooper intimacy spectrum'. "Alright . . ." She whispered as she dipped down to grab the blanket once more and place it back into her closet.

"Excuse me a moment." She muttered afterwards before bolting out of the room and grabbing her phone hastily in an attempt to text Penny an update on the situation before returning to her bedroom.

Walking back into her bedroom, she saw him – asleep – on her bed. It had finally sunk in for her as she began the short journey to her side of the bed before carefully sliding herself in and turning off the light.

It felt strange; having someone else sleep in her bed with her. It thickened the air with a sexual tension and yet relaxed her simultaneously, causing her to feel at ease in the moment. Turning towards him now, she watched him. He was facing her, his mouth slightly dropped, hair mussed and she felt herself warm up at the sight. Sheldon looked relaxed. More so than he had ever been before. Bravely, she scooted closer to him and inhaled, taking in his scent of baby powder and a scent that can only be described as a fabulous Sheldon Cooper musk. Before she knew it, she was out.

Sheldon was the first to wake up the next morning. Groaning, he shut his eyes tighter and nuzzled into the soft hair of his girlfriend's, causing him to retract. Blushing, he saw that they were melded together, spooning. He should've jumped, he should've shied away but he didn't. In fact, he didn't want to. He would come as close as to say that he felt such proximity . . . comforting. And just as he was about to settle back into sleep. It happened.

The first twitch of life from his briefs at the slightest brush of her rear end and he froze. Sheldon was conflicted then; at a loss, and yet, instinct made him get closer to her until their bodies almost melded together like they were connected by super glue. His erection pulsed against the jut of her buttocks and he couldn't help but grind against her in experimentation causing a low groan to pass his lips. Amy stirred in his arms at the noise and he mirrored the movement again and noticed Amy tilting her rear towards him and he reasoned that she was possibly doing it in her sleep.

Little did Sheldon know, that Amy was already awake and willing to go as far as he was. Sheldon tentatively brought the hand on her waist up to cup her bare breast. The feeling of the heavy flesh was so new to him, and yet oh so wonderful. They felt like they belonged in his hand as he squeezed, causing Amy to let out a soft moan and alerting Sheldon to her being awake.

He quickly retracted his hand from her chest and rested it back on her waist before speaking, "I apologize . . . that was inappropriate of me." He stated quietly as she turned to face him. She was smiling and flushed. Had it been that Amy liked it?

"Don't be sorry Sheldon." She yawned before smirking and sitting up. The blanket fell from her body to reveal nakedness and that certainly did not help Sheldon's problem, "Besides, I really liked it." Amy admitted, causing a smirk to stretch across Sheldon's face.

"I see . . ." He whispered playfully and sat up with her, "So, you wouldn't be opposed to me doing it again?" He inquired as he fidgeted slightly. His eyes locked with hers as his steel blues turned dark with lust.

"Not at all." She answered, her pupils mirrored his as the emerald from them seemingly disappeared and instinct took over. His lips were on hers in an instant and the moment became a blur as their tongues collided. Sheldon managed to roll himself on top of Amy during the heated kiss, his hands roaming her until they reached her breasts once more to caress and squeeze. Each movement with an intention to hear her moan and hum for him until he could take no more.

Pulling away, he blushed deeply as he realized their proximity and he pulled away slightly to soak her in. Her chest was flushed and heaving, her eyes large and dark with desire and her hair was splayed across her pillow like a flowing river and he thought that seeing her in such a state was the most beautiful thing. He knew what he wanted now.

"Amy, I want to . . ." He sputtered about as he tried to finish and yet words failed him. Amy, sensing his nervousness sat up on her elbows and brought one hand to his bicep.

"You want to . . .? What?" She coaxed encouragingly as she bit her lip.

"I want to," He paused one more time as he gulped, "bring you to orgasm."

Amy only nodded in response as Sheldon began to kiss her once more. His teeth taunting at her lips until she obliged him and their tongues met. Dancing as Sheldon's thumbs began running over the lace of her underwear just like he had done the night before. Pulling away from her lips, Sheldon's mouth trailed down her neck as his tongue swirled and teased the skin into goose flesh. Nervously, his shaking hands grabbed at her underwear and he looked at her in question.

She lifted her hips up in approval and he drew them down. And just like that, she was completely naked in front of him. Amy was suddenly stricken with shyness as she attempted to cover herself until Sheldon's larger hands stopped her own as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Remember what I said last night?" He reminded her with a small smile, causing her lips to twitch into a grin of their own and she slowly brought her hands back down so he could continue his ministrations.

Hovering over her once more, he resumed his assault on her senses. Kissing her neck to start, he trailed lower and lower until he reached her breasts. He took a pert nipple into his mouth then just like before and suckled as one hand trailed further down, causing a fire of anticipation to burn within her. His hand stopped at her pubic mound for a short second until he made contact and slipped between her folds. Sheldon moaned and reveled at the new feeling; hot and wet around his fingers as he pulled away from her breasts and knelt between her legs to explore.

Focusing and settling one hand on her thigh, his other hand's fingers trailed along her folds to find the pleasure-center he had read about. It was only until he had heard Amy's loud moan did he know for certain that he had found it. Gulping he looked at her genuinely and continued to circle that nub he had found, "Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong." He directed and she only moaned in response because letting a strangled sentence escape:

"Oh trust me I think you're doing fine on your own." Amy moaned and Sheldon automatically felt a boost to his esteem as he continued his stroking motions on her and relishing in the fact that the noises she made, the small jerks her hips made in his direction, that every response and chain reaction was caused by him and him alone. It made the goal of bringing her to orgasm much more exciting for him, a challenge he was determined to defeat.

In his research, he had read that the female clitoris had twice as many nerve endings as the penis glans and yet – despite this – it took a woman longer to feel relief. He had also found, that women had another area that could induce orgasm: the Grafenburg spot; the illusive key to the powerful vaginal orgasm. He also read that stimulating both is known to cause – what women call – 'earth shattering orgasms'. And Sheldon knew that like everything else, he has to excel at this.

It was much to Amy's chagrin when Sheldon's motions had stop as she lifted herself up on her elbows, "Sheldon what are you –OH! Sheldon!" She was quickly silenced by the feeling of one of Sheldon's fingers slipping into her as his palm pressed against her clit in a delicious friction. Carefully, he began to withdraw his finger before pushing it back inside in exploration for that one treasured spot inside of her until he felt a rougher patch inside of her and gently curled his finger on the spot.

"Oh yes, Sheldon!" Amy breathed as her fingers dug into her bed sheets for purchase and Sheldon's eyes bolted up to lock with hers.

"Are you hurt?" He asked nervously as he began to pull his hand away, only for Amy to press his hand back as she shook her head.

"Don't stop." Amy pleaded, red-faced and that was all he needed. Pressing into the spot he had found, his palm rubbed and taunted at the sensitive, wet flesh as his eyes stayed locked on her. He felt a small pulse against his finger then as Amy's moans became louder and higher-pitched and her writhing continued. Suddenly, Amy's back arched high and her moan howled and echoed throughout her bedroom as the pulses Sheldon had felt quickened and strengthened.

Smirking, he only had one thought_, 'I need to do this at least two more times.'_ Once Amy had calmed and melted into a puddle of endorphins, Sheldon gingerly pulled his finger out of her and crawled over to her side before lying down with a confident and crooked smile on his face.

"Sheldon . . . that was, how did you . . ." Amy was at a loss for words as she caught her breath. Sheldon had just given her one of the greatest – if not _the _greatest – orgasms she had ever achieved and by God, she needed to know how.

Wrapping the naked woman in his arms, he shrugged, "Research, my dear Amy." He answered proudly, "Plus, you know I try to excel at everything." He added with a smirk, "I take it you enjoyed it?"

She nodded, "Very much so." She smiled dreamily then as she relished in the feeling of the last pulses of her orgasm fading. "I knew you'd be good but . . . _wow_!"

"You thought I would be good?" He asked as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"Of course, Doctor Cooper. Like you said before. You excel at everything you do." She stated with a wink.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you truly are a vixen." He complimented as he yawned and looked out the window. It was later in the morning and although his habits wanted him to get out a bed three hours ago, he couldn't find the guts to leave. "Say, Amy?"

"Yes, Sheldon?" She replied, her eyes began to shut and she relaxed into Sheldon's embrace as sleep started to overcome her.

"How would you like to add weekly sleepovers to the Relationship Agreement?"


End file.
